


A Form of Comfort

by MrQuinlansBloodDoll



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, PMS Comfort Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrQuinlansBloodDoll/pseuds/MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan comforts the only female in the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Form of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I write from personal experience on this issue I had and am starting to have again. I figured other females who love Quinlan would appreciate a little comfort fic such as this. I didn't mention any names or give any description so the person reading can imagine that the 'she' is them. Kind of like a Quinlan/Reader fanfic.
> 
> I'm sorry for even writing this x.x

Everything hurt so bad.

She was sure she was dying, maybe she deserved it. She had promised to help her friends but all of them were turned by the master. This had to be punishment for that...

The emotions along with her medical problem were going to claim her life her soon, most likely. It had almost done so before.

Medication was hard to find with the master controlling everything and she had become all messed up again. Not only was she in major pain but the situation was embarrassing beyond all belief. That's why she locked herself in this room and plugged all opened spaces with blankets and towels. They were all in the underground shelter so she was safe and didn't have to worry about windows.

Since she joined Quinlan and the others, things had been much better for her. She had three meals a day, again. There was always someone watching her back and at her side the instant she was injured. The guys constantly worried over how skinny she was, not comfortable with her ribs showing but she had been this way even before the master took over.

But no one could help with this issue.

'I haaate that time of the month...'

So her periods were not normal, they were very painful. She was always going to the hospital for the pain and bleeding way to much, nearly bleeding to death. The doctors said she would have problems if she ever decided to get pregnant and the pain she was going through when she was on it was already just as bad as labor pains. After three months straight of bleeding severely and being hospitalized, she was put on medications. Everything was normal after the meds, once a month for seven days. Like it was supposed to be.

Now it was to risky to go out and scavenge, there no medications to help her and she was back to the way she was before.

That, and she was surrounded by men and vampires...

She couldn't move. How long had she been in this position? She had been in and out several times, waking up to the cold and the enormous pain in her lower belly.

'Just my luck...' She thought with a pained groan, 'Oh, God! It huuuuuurts! I can't deal with this!'

...

Outside the door, Gus had summoned Quinlan. Both were worried for the girl, locking herself up in a room over a week ago. She had not come out to eat and it seemed odd for her sudden behavior.

"Is this where she disappeared to?"

"Yeah, uh... She hasn't been out in a while. I kinda thought maybe she had died or-"

Quinlan cut Gus off before he could finish the sentence. When he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it all..." The dhampir muttered under his breath. Usually, he would ignore the locked door and claim she would come out when she was good and ready. But Gus had mentioned she didn't feel well at all before she disappeared. She had also said for nobody to bother her.

Quinlan had a deep fear in his chest that she had somehow become infected and closed herself off so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

'That sounds like something she would do...' He thought with a worried huff then turned to Gus, "I'll take care of the situation here. You go back to the others, Augustine."

"Okay, whatever man..." He was gone.

Quinlan gripped the doorknob and twisted hard, breaking the lock and forcing the door opened fast.

That was when it hit him like a wave, the strong scent of blood.

He scanned the room with his eyes and saw a bundled up lump in the corner. Blankets covered her body so he couldn't see if she was wounded. When he reached her, he noticed the blood had a sweeter smell than normal blood. He had smelled it before several times, but not this strong.

He lifted the blankets and rolled her over onto her back to discover she was deathly pale, her legs red.

"Open your eyes, love." Quinlan stroked her hair and gently popped her cheek to bring her back to consciousness again. When she started opening her eyes, he felt relief wash over him.

Everything was blurry for her but she thought she heard Quinlan's voice. After five minutes, everything cleared up.

"Uh... Did I mention that I have a slight issue from not having meds anymore?" She said, quiet with a nervous smile.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Uh, hello? One girl, tons of guys, several vampires. You're the only one here that isn't a complete fucking dipshit!"

Quinlan chuckled, "Such ugly words shouldn't come from such a beautiful woman."

"Hard to think of myself as beautiful when I'm like this." She closed her eyes and Quinlan laid her head on his lap, "I don't feel so good..."

She was pale, to pale. Surprisingly, the blood didn't do anything to stimulate his hunger which was a good thing. Worry forced the hunger for blood to go away.

"What are you feeling?"

"Pain, cold, lightheaded..." She sighed, "I can't... Stay awake."

Her body relaxed and Quinlan placed her on the pillows, leaving long enough to grab a bottle of water and a rag. He knew she hated help from others, especially such things as this but he didn't care as he wet the rag and gently washed the blood off of her lower body. He done this all while going through several places in his head, abandoned places that still had medications and supplies.

He had grown attached to her since she had joined them. At first, he thought it was just a need to protect her since she was the only female in the group of men. But soon he realized he was falling hopelessly in love with her.

She would visit his private area and talk to him, checkup on him when he had been wounded or just couldn't sleep. Such a caring woman that seemed like a motherly figure to the others, even though she was petite and smaller than the tall and muscular men in the group.

She only came up to Quinlan's stomach, it was cute. But she herself was sexy. It was all he could do not to concentrate on her body as he washed the blood from her legs and thighs.

He shifted her onto the other sheets that were clean, leaving her in a tank top and panties. He wrapped the blanket around her body and carried her to his personal quarters. After making sure she was comfortable, he smoothed her hair behind her ear and made sure her body was not close to death from blood loss.

Though she was incredibly weak, she seemed to be stable.

Then he stood and left, going out on his own to find any kind of medications that would help her.

She must have thought the situation was horrifically embarrassing but it was a matter of life and death. It used to happen all the time in the old days, he had seen it himself. It wasn't embarrassing in his opinion but females were a bit odd about such things.

He could sense the pain she was in and it made his heart ache for her. But he threw the hood over his head and slipped passed the others without anyone noticing. He'd seen the look of defeat on her face earlier and he was not going to lose her.

...

Pain was what woke her up, no surprise. Before she was put on meds and this happened she would be sent to the hospital and hooked up to an IV where strong painkillers were put into her body. But there were no painkillers or IVs here. She'd just have to suffer.

She tried rolling over on her side but she became to dizzy and gave up on being in any kind of comfortable position.

'Where did Quinlan go?' She turned her head to slowly look around her, 'Did I dream that he was here?'

She noticed the bottle of water and the sheets she had been under earlier neatly folded on the pother side of the room. The bloody sticky feeling was gone from her legs...

"Oh my God, no..." She closed her eyes, "You have got to be kidding meeee!"

Then she noticed she was in a different room, his room.

The petite woman wanted to curl up and die.

'This is just a nightmare! Or maybe you died earlier and went to an embarrassing hell."

She was very much attracted to Quinlan and didn't even want to think of anything embarrassing involving him.

With a groan, she forced herself to sit up on her knees, hands on the floor in front of her so she was holding herself up.

"Why me? Why do I have to be so gross?" She wanted to cry... Again. Damn mood swings!

Everything sounded like it was underwater but that was common when she had these spells, that didn't bother her. It was the pain and tons of red that bothered her.

Everything seemed to feel lighter in this position. The pain was still there, though. Moving made her dizzy, she hated it so much.

She wasn't sure how long she was on her hands and knees but she soon felt two strong arms picking her up, her back being laid against a warm chest. She recognized Quinlan's scent and let herself close her eyes, her vision was blurry anyway.

Quinlan was expecting her to pass out again, but he managed to get the medicine in her system. It would take a few weeks to take effect, so he would have to keep an eye on her until then.

He took her thin, pale hand in his and held it against his cheek. Though it was freezing like her body was, he could feel the blood running through her veins which was a good thing. Though freezing, her skin was a bit blotchy and her cheeks were hot, almost an hour later she started twisting and squirming in his arms.

Her eyes opened and a pained groan escaped her lips.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, only realizing what he had called her after he had said it.

"Pain..." She twitched and squirmed in his arms, unable to stop her whimpering. Her attempts at trying to form actual words were in vain.

"Where?"

It was all he could do to keep her from curling up in a ball. The dhampir felt she would be more comfortable stretched out.

The heat in her lower abdomen gave away the big fact that the worst of the pain was coming from there.

He tried not to panic when she started crying from the pain. Her hands gripped at her lower belly and he pulled her back up in his arms where she had slid down during her squirming. Once her back was once again against his chest, he leaned back into the wall so she was reclined then lifted the black tank top she wore just enough to reveal her belly. He put the palm of his hand over her lower belly, half under the top of her black panties. The muscles in her lower abdomen were horribly tense and twitching, making him wince. It was obvious she was in great pain. The heat from his hand began to sink into her muscles. Though the muscles relaxed a bit, they were still tense. But the pain began to ease a small amount.

Quinlan found himself sighing in relief when he discovered her whimpers starting to soften.

"This... Is too embarrassing..." She coughed, "I think I would welcome death at this point..."

"Why? There is no need to be embarrassed at all. What about this is embarrassing?"

"Really? You're really asking me that?"

"Yes." He was dead serious, no amusement on his face as he looked into her eyes with a quiet growl, "People used to die from such things in ancient times before there were proper medicines and machines, there have been known deaths even in this day and time from conditions such as yours. Do not hide from me, let me help you."

She sighed, "Just don't tell the others. I really don't feel like hearing it."

Quinlan leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"The pain you are experiencing can kill certain men. Females have a higher tolerance for pain than males do. You really have no idea how strong you are." He said, his thumb moving over her lower belly when he felt the muscles starting to tighten again.

With no idea what to say, the woman just snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. He was so warm and she was so cold, he felt like Heaven.

"Rest now. I'm here."


End file.
